


What's Wrong With Secretary Huening?

by dracometria



Series: Sookai Week 2020 [1]
Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Confessions, Feelings Realization, Kissing, M/M, Oblivious, Secretary Huening Kai, Sookai Week 2020, Vice President Choi Soobin, company au, sookai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22398256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracometria/pseuds/dracometria
Summary: In which it’s obvious to everyone that Soobin and Huening Kai are dating except for two certain idiots.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Series: Sookai Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612066
Comments: 20
Kudos: 193





	What's Wrong With Secretary Huening?

**Author's Note:**

> happy chinese/lunar new year to those who celebrate it!!! >3<♡
> 
> i'm releasing the first fic for sookai week 2020 early for the new year hehe ٩( ᐛ )و after that, the plan is to post every day starting 2/3 until 2/8.
> 
> prompt: business
> 
> to those who have watched "what's wrong with secretary kim?" this was VERY loosely based on that, you can pretty much see the exact moment i abandoned that idea,,, yeah sorry i kinda missed the mark on this one ٩( ᐛ )و this was getting way too long, i definitely wanted to turn it into a chaptered fic, but i have no time ㅠㅠ
> 
> end notes will be a giant mess with updates and clarifications

Soobin looks at the resignation letter in disbelief. 

_Please find enclosed my formal resignation from Senior Executive Secretary at CS Entertainment, effective one month from today, January 25th, 2020._

_I will be resigning for personal reasons. I would love to be of assistance during the transition period._

_Thank you for everything._

_Sincerely,_ _  
__Kai Kamal Huening_

**VP Choi**

Why didn’t you tell me you were planning to resign earlier?

**Secretary Huening**

Sorry sir. I thought a month should be sufficient to find a suitable replacement. 

**VP Choi**

It would be very difficult to find a suitable replacement. 

**Secretary Huening**

That’s a given 

Just joking :) 

I’m sure there will be many qualified applicants, sir. 

Now stop texting me on your work phone and get ready for the party.

**VP Choi**

Fine.

This isn’t the end of the conversation though. 

**Secretary Huening**

Ok sir.

:) 

_20 minutes later_

**VP Choi**

What’s my date’s name again? 

**Secretary Huening**

You said you’d remember this time

Sir. 

Her name is Choi Jisun, but she goes by Lia. It’s her birthday today 

**VP Choi**

Thanks

When are you coming? 

**Secretary Huening**

After I pick up the flowers for your date, I’ll meet you at the entrance

**VP Choi**

OK

* * *

Kai smiles as Soobin presents the bouquet to a giddy Lia with a polite, “Happy Birthday.” He catches Soobin’s eye and gestures to his throat, prompting Soobin to compliment her on her new necklace. The girl flushed with happiness, and Kai quietly steps away. He’s planning to help himself to some refreshments, but before he could make his way towards the kitchen, he’s intercepted by a group of giggling girls. They’re wealthy, judging by their attire for a simple networking event. 

Kai sighs. It’s going to be a long night.

* * *

“You were with those girls for a while,” Soobin comments on the way home. 

Kai waves his hand. “They were speaking Italian most of the time. I could barely understand them.” He twists the ring on his left hand. Soobin had bought it for him a few years back when it had been difficult to attend public events without returning with engagement requests. “Besides, this usually keeps people from getting the wrong ideas.” 

“One of my best investments,” Soobin says with a nod; Kai rolls his eyes and suppresses a chuckle. Soobin had been so adamant on choosing one out himself and ended up being so picky in the end that Kai swore they’d been to at least half of the jewelry stores in Korea. The ring that Soobin picked out in the end is the only one of its kind, gleaming silver set with three carefully carved gemstones that sparkled like stars. Soobin said he specifically had to pick one out that was colorful, because Kai likes colorful things.

“Hueningie,” Soobin starts, and Kai raises an eyebrow. Oh, so they’re off the clock now? The vice president locks their arms together and looks at Kai earnestly. “I completely respect your decision to resign,” he says, though the furrow in his brow indicates his unhappiness with the choice. “It’s so sudden...can I ask why?”

“Personal reasons, VP Choi,” Kai teases, but he turns his gaze to the window. “It’s been six years, Soobinie,” he says softly, “You don’t need my support anymore, not like you did back then. I want to follow my dreams now. Meet other people. Go out and see the world again.” 

“You know Beomgyu and Taehyun.”

Kai grins wryly. “That’s why I said want to meet _other_ people. There are lots of other things I’d like to do, though…”

“Like what?” Soobin asks petulantly.

“Compose songs. Play the piano, professionally. A relationship, maybe,” he says wistfully, and Soobin stiffens. He knows of the first two, but… 

“A relationship? Like dating?”

“Mhm.”

“If I date you, would you still quit?” 

Kai side-eyes Soobin critically. “If you’re serious, I would consider part-timing. I’m not going to date you though, Soobinie.”

Soobin huffed. “Why not? Didn’t you say I was your ideal type?”

“Yeah, like back in middle school. Now I know your real colors,” Kai jokes. “A boss who demands me to be by his side 24/7~”

“You can’t just say that because we live together,” Soobin grumbles. “That was your idea.”

“True,” Kai admits. “It did make everything more convenient whenever you decide to text me at two am for work-related stuff, though. Seriously, you made me into a workaholic too.”

“You have plenty of vacation time!”

Kai winks at him. “Can’t leave my Soobinie to suffer alone. Plus, now you have to pay out that vacation time to me in cash since I never used it. Win-win.” The real reason may have been somewhere between that and the fact that Soobin often overworked himself, and an overworked Soobin was a tired and cranky Soobin.

Soobin makes an irritated noise—as if he couldn’t just _buy_ Kai anything he asked for—even a house is not out of the question. Wait—

“Are you moving out?” Soobin asks in a semi-panic, because Kai is like a best friend, co-worker, and housekeeper all in one.

“I’m looking at places now,” Kai says. “Sorry, it’s taking me longer than expected.”

“Stay,” Soobin blurts out. 

Kai hums. “Thanks? I’ll stay until I can find a place then. It’s not like you can kick me out even if you wanted to.” 

Soobin meant _stay,_ as in _don’t leave,_ but he doesn’t correct himself. Instead, he hits Kai lightly on the shoulder and selfishly hopes that the younger will move out later rather than sooner. He’s not sure he can function at his best without him.

* * *

Kai pouts as he finishes retelling the conversation. “Can you believe him?”

“Hyuka,” Taehyun says delicately as he flips the meat on the grill, but Beomgyu just guffaws and slaps the table.

“Ya! This is hilarious! Aren’t you two basically already dating?” 

“No? Where did you get that idea?” Kai asks, confused.

“You spend a lot of time together outside work,” Taehyun points out. “You go out to eat together, you travel together, you live together, you take care of him when he’s sick—”

“As a friend!” Kai interjects, flustered.

“He’s bought you a new laptop, at least three new phones, clothes, a few pricey instruments, a studio…” Beomgyu lists off on his fingers.

“I’m his best employee,” Kai mumbles, having the decency to look somewhat ashamed. “He wouldn’t take them back after he bought them anyway.”

“You two cuddle a lot,” Taehyun says, bringing up another point. “At least, most of the time when you’re Facetiming us, you’re cuddling.”

“We’re friends,” Kai defends, “I cuddle with you two too!”

“Ok, but what about that time you kissed—”

Kai stuffs a piece of pork belly in Beomgyu’s open mouth. “We agreed not to talk about _that_ night,” he hisses. Ok, so alcohol wasn’t his forte and apparently nobody had even tried to stop him from “manhandling” Soobin. Oh, and kissing him. That too. “Anyway, we’re not dating _romantically,_ ” he emphasizes.

“And Soobin says he wants to. I don’t see the problem yet,” Beomgyu says after he swallows. “You have to admit, the two of you are very compatible.”

“He wants to date me to keep me as his secretary,” Kai says dryly, “That’s not exactly the motivation I was looking for.”

“You could give him a chance if he actually makes a move,” Taehyun says as he cuts a piece of rib for Kai. “You might be surprised, plus, the right motivation can come in time.”

“Uhhuh,” Kai says, unconvinced. He doesn’t see a reason for Soobin to date him anyway—there’s nothing special about him.

* * *

It’s late when Kai gets home, so he’s surprised to see Soobin still awake. He’s on the couch with his laptop.

“You should stop working so much on weekends,” Kai scolds as he gently closes the laptop lid. Based on the reflection off Soobin’s glasses, he’s just checking his emails.

Soobin yawns. “Nothing else to do while waiting for you.” He stands up and stretches, shirt climbing up just enough to reveal a sliver of toned skin. Kai’s gaze may have lingered a second too long before he hastily snaps himself out of it. He blames Taehyun and Beomgyu for putting unnecessary thoughts into his head.

“You didn’t have to wait up,” Kai says as he returns the laptop back to the desk.

“Wanted to make sure you got home safe,” Soobin says, ruffling Kai’s hair before heading towards his room. “Night, Hueningie.”

“Night, Soobinie,” Kai says softly, and his understanding of their relationship suddenly seems tenuous. They’re just friends, right?

* * *

**Soobunny**

I need help

**Jjunie-hyung**

?

My little brother asking for help???

Who are you???

**Soobunny**

Shut up hyung

Kai handed in his resignation letter today

**Jjunie-hyung**

Oh shit

Ning Ning :(?

I told you not to overwork him…

**Soobunny**

That’s not why he’s quitting 

Long story short he wants the freedom to live his life 

He says he wants to experience a relationship 

I offered to date him but he said no

**Jjunie-hyung**

Oh… I thought you two were already dating and were just keeping it low-key because of mom and dad would want you two to get married asap

**Soobunny**

Huh???

Hyung what

Anyway the problem is

He said he won’t date me and I’m not his ideal type anymore and haven’t been since middle school :(

**Jjunie-hyung**

OH

So you want THAT type of advice

You’ve come to the right person ;)

**Soobunny**

pls hyung

* * *

Soobin is practically vibrating with nervousness as he waits anxiously for Kai to wake up. Yeonjun’s advice is surprisingly simple—creating the perfect date for Kai and putting his interests first is something that Soobin doesn’t have trouble with. There is no one who knows Kai better than he does. 

It’s not like he’s never thought about dating Kai. He would be a fool not to; Kai was gorgeous, talented, hardworking, caring... He doesn’t exactly know why they’ve never discussed it, but he knows they’re both comfortable with what they have—there’s not a day that passes without them seeing each other; they’re not shy with physical intimacy, gestures like holding hands wasn’t that uncommon for them.

Maybe they’ve come to a silent agreement to not push the boundaries. Soobin just knows that the thought of somebody else dating Kai makes his skin crawl.

He’s pulled out of his thoughts when he hears Kai’s door open. 

“Morning,” Kai says sleepily as he shuffles out in an oversized dress shirt. On second glance, it’s one of Soobin’s. Kai has perfectly serviceable pajamas, so Soobin has never understood why the younger often steals his clothes to sleep in. 

“Good morning,” Soobin says, slightly startled when he realizes he’s been staring. He probably feels weird because of the anxiety over the date. “You’re free today, right? I checked your schedule.” 

“I was just planning to go to the studio,” Kai answers as he takes out a carton of milk from the fridge. “Why?” 

“I’m taking you out on a date,” Soobin announces with courage he doesn’t have. “If you’re up for it,” he quickly amends when Kai turns around in disbelief. 

“You’re serious?” the younger asks, the task of making breakfast momentarily abandoned. “If this is related to me resigning—” 

“It’s not,” Soobin quickly interrupts. “I just...want to. It’s up to you. You can say no.” _Please don’t say no._

Kai looks thoughtful. “Well...ok,” he says, and it’s the first time in a while that Soobin has heard Kai be _unsure._ He doesn’t know if that’s good or bad. The younger seems to regain his composure and he smiles cheekily at him. “I’m looking forward to you wowing me~” 

“Does that even need to be said?” Soobin says, smiling back tentatively. He gathers up a little more self-control. “Dress comfortably, in your own clothes please.” 

Kai pretends to swoon. “I love it when you use your VP voice on me.” 

“Punk.” 

“Boomer.”

“You brat—I’m only two years older than you!” Kai squeals and makes a run for it when he sees Soobin advance towards him, but he’s hopeless and Soobin wins the pursuit as per usual, and they tumble in a mess of limbs onto the couch. 

“Mercy,” Kai gasps in between giggles when Soobin tickles him relentlessly. 

“Maybe you should watch your words,” Soobin says mock-sweetly, but he eases up. 

“You started it,” Kai says breathlessly, and when their eyes meet, they both freeze as they realize their proximity. Soobin has Kai pinned down, and the air between them is suddenly charged with tension. Soobin doesn’t understand. They’ve been in this position before, but he’s never been affected so acutely; his mouth is completely dry and his heart is racing. He can feel the pleasant warmth of Kai’s body and the longer he stares at him the more he’s reminded of just how devastatingly beautiful he is. He scrambles off the couch with as much dignity as he can muster.

“I’m going to wash up,” Soobin mumbles. “Let me know when you’re ready.” 

“Ok,” Kai murmurs, and could he be blamed for staring off into space for the next five minutes? In that moment, where Soobin had been a satisfying weight on top of him, his black hair falling over top of his eyes and his lips parted invitingly, Kai is reminded of why he had honestly described Soobin as his ideal type all those years ago.

* * *

“Oh, this is nostalgic,” Kai says as they pass through the gate. It’s the same amusement park they went to after their first big merger with Soobin as the vice president. He scrunches his nose in confusion. “Where is everyone?” 

“I rented it out,” Soobin says matter-of-factly as he tugs on Kai’s arm to lead him to a ride. 

“For just us two?” Kai squeaks. Soobin had rented it out last time too, but it had been a company-wide celebration then. 

Soobin smirks. “Didn’t I say this was a date?” 

To Soobin’s credit, he doesn’t drag Kai on any roller coasters. He watches Kai ride the carousel seven times. He lets Kai bully him into winning a giant stuffed bunny for him (promptly named Tobin), which takes him at least 30 tries; even the park employee looked a bit sorry for him. He doesn’t even wince when they stop by the ice cream shop and Kai orders mint chocolate for both of them. 

“Let me carry Tobin,” Soobin says as he wipes Kai’s mouth with a napkin. “You’re going to get ice cream all over him.” Kai pouts and reluctantly hands the plush over. He’s been clinging to it since Soobin had won it for him a few hours back, refusing to let go. When plushies were concerned, Kai has never acted his age, and Soobin wants to protect that part of him. They both had grown up too quickly in an attempt to fill shoes that had seemed too-large at the time.

Of course, the ulterior motive behind holding Tobin is so he could (not so) sneakily interlace his fingers together with Kai’s as they make their way through the rest of the park. The feeling of their hands together is calming and heart-thumping all at the same time, the way their shoulders occasionally brush together and just how _right_ everything feels is not...unfamiliar.

Soobin mulls over that for a bit. If he calls today a date, then wouldn’t they technically already have gone on countless dates already? He hasn’t done anything new. Maybe he had been too safe when taking Yeonjun’s advice. His cheeks warm as he remembers the second part of Yeonjun’s “help”, and he accidentally squeezes Kai’s hand. 

He abruptly loses his train of thought when Kai smiles at him and squeezes back. 

He thinks he can get used to this dating thing, if Kai lets him.

* * *

The ferris wheel is the last stop after dinner. It takes some convincing for Kai to place Tobin on the seat across from them instead of on his lap. Soobin eyes the rabbit plush—if he knew it was going to compete for Kai’s attention _this_ much, he wouldn’t have gotten it, Kai’s adorable, enthusiastic grin be damned. (Maybe.) 

The younger is leaning against Soobin’s shoulder as he gazes out the window. They’re still holding hands. Soobin’s not sure if he’s willing to let go, even after their date. He brushes his thumb against the back of Kai’s hand, and Kai makes a small sound of contentment.

Even Soobin jumps when the fireworks begin—of course he’s the one who arranged it, but it’s so much closer and louder than he had expected. Kai, who’s completely surprised, yelps and grabs Soobin’s arm.

“Scaredy-cat,” Soobin says affectionately, wrapping his other arm around the younger’s shoulder. Kai doesn’t respond, mouth open in awe as he looks out the window. 

Fireworks were always Kai’s favorite. They made it a habit to finish each year by watching fireworks together.

“Can you stop the ferris wheel at the top?” 

Soobin is confused. “I can, but aren’t you scared of heights?” 

“I want to see the fireworks up close,” Kai says, face almost plastered against the window. He grins briefly at Soobin before turning his attention back to the sky. “Besides, I’m not scared when you’re with me.”

The way the fireworks’ light reflects shades the colors of sunset on Kai’s face makes him look ethereal, and Soobin’s stomach drops at a sudden realization as he identifies the emotion that’s making him warm all over.

He’d fallen in love with Kai. It must have happened—years ago, for him to never notice until there was a chance of losing him. 

Kai doesn’t see Soobin fumble with his phone; he’s pressing his fingers against the glass, still awestruck as the ferris wheel halts to a stop. Lithe fingers, the fingers of a pianist—and Soobin wonders how responsible he is for delaying those bright dreams. Selfish, he’s so selfish—and undeserving, but he wants—needs—Kai to understand the sudden feelings swelling in his chest. For him to stay, somehow.

Soobin sits, looking at the fireworks but not seeing them. There’s a part of him that’s calm and resolute, but mostly, he’s a wreck. He sits with only the warmth of Kai’s hand grounding him. He sits, and he waits, dizzy and terrified, because what if the answer is, _“I’m sorry Soobin”?_

The fireworks are over too soon and Soobin regrets that he didn’t make it longer. He’s consumed with anxiety as Kai turns to him with a wide smile. 

“You planned that?” 

He nods, not trusting himself to speak, but Kai quickly discerns that something is off. 

“What’s wrong?” he asks, and Soobin presses his thumb against the downturn of Kai’s lips, disliking that he was the cause of it.

“Nothing’s _wrong,_ ” he manages to say, and he looks at Kai, feeling like their life together for the past six years have coalesced together for this one truth, “I just love you.”

The stunned silence that follows makes Soobin want to take it back, because he has no experience at all with confessions and it’s not supposed to go like that, right? There’s a set order to things, like he’s supposed to list the reasons why he loves Kai, except that would take forever because there were a lot of reasons but maybe confessions generally were supposed to take a long time—

Soobin’s too busy averting his eyes to see the complex array of emotion that plays across Kai’s face. He doesn’t see realization dawn, doesn’t see eyebrows unfurrow in understanding, doesn’t see Kai moving until it’s too late and their lips are already touching.

It’s a quick kiss, but it still leaves Soobin feeling weak, heart pounding like a wild animal against its cage. Kai looks tender and his eyes are shining brighter than usual. A shy smile and a soft _“I love you too”_ is enough for Soobin to utterly lose his composure, and if anyone’s allowed to see Soobin like this, vulnerable and anxious and eyes suspiciously wet, it’s Kai.

Soobin doesn’t trust himself to say anything more, so he leans in, taking a shaky breath before pressing their lips together again. It’s a bit clumsy and a bit perfect, and somehow Soobin manages to remember Yeonjun’s kissing tips and it gets _that_ much better.

In a small cart on top of the ferris wheel, they’re on top of the world.

There’s some embarrassment to be felt about two hours later when they realize the windows were completely fogged up; in all honesty, Kai had thought that was more of a movie phenomenon and not something that actually happened in real life. However, it was totally understandable with the way Soobin had been pressed against him, kissing better than he had any right to. 

He was only apologetic to Tobin, who had witnessed everything. Although…

“Was that your first time kissing someone?” he asks as they buckle up in the car to go home.

Soobin’s surprised by the sudden question, but he smirks when he sees the chance. “No.” 

Kai’s expression instantly darkens, and Soobin’s delighted to see him jealous. He doesn’t want anything to drag into an actual misunderstanding though, so he hastily clarifies. “You kissed me when you were drunk that one time.” 

“That—that—” Kai stutters, and Soobin can’t resist the urge to kiss him again when the younger blushes. Soobin wonders if he’ll find a new reason to love Kai every day. He probably will.

“That means you’ll stay, right?” Soobin says. “I don’t care about the job. I just want you, Kai.” 

Kai smiles softly. “I’ll stay, however long you’ll have me.”

“What if it’s forever?” 

“...Choi Soobin, you’re really trying to win back your title of being my ideal type, huh?” 

**Author's Note:**

> \- it takes a while for Kai to get used to calling Soobin "sir" at work, sometimes he forgets. also soobin's parents love him. everyone loves him,,,  
> \- kai's 20 in this fic, soobin is 22, kai started helping out when he was 14 / in middle school and saw his friend struggling,,,  
> \- kai's capable of being professional, but company atmosphere/requirements in general are too stuffy for him. i imagine he'll continue to support soobin though, working as secretary or not  
> \- soobin is the vice president because he hasn't inherited the company yet
> 
> day 2 (prompt - dream) has been drafted, it's got some magic realism and is really abstract/vague/ambiguous. i don't think it'll be everyone's cup of tea, but every once in a while i write in that sort of style too ٩( ᐛ )و  
> day 3 (prompt - animals) has been changed to an abo au, starting draft tonight  
> day 4 (prompt - angels) haven't started  
> day 5 (prompt - police au, sort of) haven't started  
> day 6 (prompt - season) haven't started  
> day 7 (free prompt) - will be taking prompts for this! please submit here <https://curiouscat.me/dracometria> ❤⃛ヾ(๑❛ ▿ ◠๑ )
> 
> -sookai week is feb 2 to feb 8, visit @sookaiweek on twt for more details ♡
> 
> my twt <https://twitter.com/jiayouhyuka> for anyone interested >3<♡  
> i'm looking at my series (1) on my dashboard and i'm so proud rn,,,this feeling,,, i wanna complete it aaa!!!


End file.
